Jeremy Rolón
Jeremy R, labeled The Outsider, is a contestant on Just Another Reality Show (JARS) Season 1. Jeremy is the only contestant not to be from Germantown Friends School, giving him a significant disadvantage. Cooling Off, Heating Up Jeremy is introduced first by Kyle saying that he is a little worried about the competition becuase he is the only person that is not from the same school that everybody else is from. Jeremy tends to be really quiet throughout this episode but Jeremy does rank up a total of 3 votes against him and 2 for getting to the finals. He seems quite conserned with this. He is later the second member of the Honey Badgers. During the Easter Egg challenge Jeremy helps find eggs, but like Jarred does not find any. Although he does point his team in the right direction when they hit a dead end. Jeremy was relieved when the Badgers won but was fairly silent throughout the episode. Ball to Ball Jeremy has very little camera time during this episode. However he was second to last during the ball passing challenge and later one of the members that was eliminated earlier in dodgeball competitions. After the dodgeball competition Jeremy has a confessional in which he states that he thinks he's making a good impression on his team, since he is the only person not from the same school as everyone else is. He goes on to say that he thinks he hasn't really made his mark because none of the challenges have excelled in his field, or strength. Although physical challenges are not his forte he claims that mental challenges are where he excels. Let Invulnerability Ring During the episode Jeremy competes in the Smarts portion of the relay race, which happens to be the last. Jeremy can't seem to answer any of the questions to which his team mates struggle with. Jeremy eventually gets 3 questions right and then four but by that time the Koalas had already claimed victory. Jeremy is later seen walking and talking with Clay and Caleb as Clay tries to pull him into the alliance. Jeremy seems unsure at first if he is to trust Clay but he doesn't want to be sent home. Jeremy, in a later confessional, says he feels awful because in the episode prior he says that he excels in smart and mental challenges. He even says there was a Charlie Brown question that he didn't know. Jeremy was in the bottom two during the elimination station but was saved when the Sophie was voted off by the alliance. Battle of the Sexes During this episode Jeremy is fairly silent. Jeremy was originally supposed to be put onto the boys team but then voluntarily switches to the girls to to even out the numbers. During the ball bowling challenge Jeremy scores a point , the only point, for the girls team. Jeremy did not perform during the sparring challenge due to the technicality prior to his spar with Pranav. During the elimination station Jeremy was in the bottom three again with Julia and Michaela. Jeremy and Julia were ultimately not eliminated because Kyle did not want to eliminate anyone on a gender basis. Riddle it Out During this episode Jeremy helps his team win the riddle challenge, by helping to understand the riddle and help decode the paper. However during th elimination station both Claudia and Jeremy tied 2-2. In the end it was up to the Cunning Koalas to decide who was voted off and they chose Jeremy. The Cook Off Ultimatum Jeremy, despite being eliminated, was brought back into the competition during this episode to replace Claudia's absence. Jeremy was placed on his original team the Honey Badgers. During the cooking challenge Jeremy attempted to help Julia cook the food, however, she was much more controlling than wanted and Jeremy was pushed back into the background. After the challenge Jeremy has a confessional about how he was approached by Caleb and Julia to be in an alliance and target Elijah. Completely unaware of the fact that both of the formers were lying, Jeremy's naive attitude towards Julia, yet high distaste for Caleb ultimately comes back around when he votes with Julia's fake alliance, sending him to the bottom two but spared elimination. Jeremy is then confronted by Clay, of the Cunning Koalas, saying that Jeremy had lied about who he voted for because Kyle made a mistake during the vote reading. Thus causing a multitude of new conflicts to spring up with many people with Jeremy being in the middle. Unlike the Military During this challenge Jeremy competed in the tug war challenge, since the Koalas made Elijah sit out. Jeremy later sat out in the 1 foot challenge. When it came time for Jeremy to compete, in the bridge challenge, he got stung by a bee in his hand and was unable to compete, thus had to sit out. During the running challenge Jeremy started off strong and had a strong exterior and lasted until the final four runners, in other words he dropped out third. During the planking challenge Jeremy lasted a long time. He was with Caleb in the final two plankers, however it can be seen that Jeremy was struggling and his faced turn red before he dropped. After the Badgers lost for the second time in a row Jeremy was the topic of conversation to eliminate. During the elimination station Jeremy was in the bottom two with Caleb and was voted off with a vote of 3-1. Future Appearances & References Jeremy can be seen as a camera person helping Kyle film after his elimination in episode 8. Jeremy also is talked about in season 2, he is referenced by Michaela in episode 1. Michaela says that, " Jeremy lasted like 4 eliminations." Trivia *Jeremy was a member of Team Honey Badgers. *Jeremy was 1 of 3 people with the highest ranking-first elimination votes; being 3. **He was also the first one of the three people to be voted off **He is also the only one of the three to return after being eliminated *Jeremy has one of the most erratic playing histories of any other contestant in S1. *Jeremy was has been saved twice from elimination in non-elimination stations and in both instances was voted off in his next elimination station which always followed the non elimination station. *Jeremy is the only contestant to return into the competition. **The minute he returned he was the main target of elimination. *Jeremy was one of 6 people in a tied vote, with Claudia; the others being Pranav/Julia and Caleb/Elijah. *Jeremy was in a four way alliance with Caleb, Jarred and Clay but ultimately was voted out of the alliance. *If one does not count the first elimination, is ranked 7th place on S1.